Kidnapped
by solidscript782
Summary: Everyone worst fear is being kidnapped and not able to see your family, Well did you ever think you'll in Love with your kidnapper?
1. Plot

**_Chapter 1: Plot _**

**_AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWTUCH THINGS AROUND._**

* * *

The night on Strawberry street,Mongolia was always thepink condo there lived Lucy Heartfilia her eyes glued to the tv as the news seem to cut off her criminal minds.

"Natsu Drangeel has once done it again" the news reporter announced as a picture of Natsu Drangeel appeared next to his head. The man called Natsu photo was taken a year ago his pink hair everywhere, dry blood on his cheek, and a smile on his face. Lucy  
Heartfillia looked at the photo that was shown on the screen, shaking her head in disappointment. How bad this world has become.

He might have something happen in this life to make him kill like this. What a shame and Lucy wasn't going to lie, he wasn't ugly either, he was sexy to her. "Just last night he killed three people but one managed to survive, but has been in a coma for  
now eight hours and that man was Loki Celestial, 23 years old, an officer and has a family of two kids and a wife hoping for his safety"

Lucy's eyes watered a bit and she prayed that he would be safe and back to his family.

"Officer has no clue of the whereabouts of Natsu Drangeel and the FBI has now made him the most wanted in three states. If you see this man please call 4568-5542-natsudragneel. Again 4568-5542-Natsudrangeel" the new reporter said, putting one paper behind  
the other ready for the report".

Lucy could remember the first time she heard of Natsu Drangeel she was 15 years old now 21 and it was huge! Seven People died due to multiple stabs, and gunshots, making it the worst third degree murder in the town of Mongolia. It has been going on for  
the past 6 years until they caught him, but he escaped after 3 days by killing two police officers and injuring three prisoners.

Lucy always wonders what makes people kill. How can you look into somebody face full of fear and just kill them like it nothing?

People are just fucked up like that.

Lucy lost her train of thought when her phone rang and to see her brother Laxus calling pickin g it up before the last ring.

"Hey!" Lucy said into the phone holding it in her shoulder as she carried her laundry basket of fresh clean clothes to her bedroom.

"Hey!" Lucy said into the phone holding it in her shoulder as she carried her laundry basket of fresh clean clothes to her bedroom.

"Hey Lucy" Laxus replied, his deep voice echoes in the phone "So did you hear about Drangeel?" Laxus asked as Lucy hair stood up at the back of her neck just by the name "Yea... poor family " she said, putting her phone on speaker and placing it on her  
bed as she folded her clothes.

"Yeah, that sucker better not come near my friends or Family" her brother growled almost making her giggle.

"I hope so too" Lucy agreed fearing the thought of that happening. Laxus and Lucy talk for another minute or so before saying their goodbyes.

Lucy puts the now empty basket on the other side of her bed. She lay on her bed on her going through Instagram commenting and liking photos. Lucy was about to turn her phone off when she got an alert say

"WARNING! Police believe that Natsu Drangeel is in your area. Please lock all windows and doors and do not open any doors for anybody until further notice" as soon as she saw that she rush to every window and doors, she had her closing all blinds and  
lights and going to her bedroom, locking her door with a baseball bat her pepper strays her the emergency number if you saw Natsu Drangeel aka E.N.D.

It's been an hour and no notice was spoken and Lucy was starting to get thirsty and she hasn't heard anything in her house except her breathing. But to be safe, she had her bat and pepper spray by her side. Lucy slowly worked her way to her kitchen, keeping  
a tight grip on her bat. Lucy was in her kitchen slowly opening her fridge not before taking a quick look behind, left, right, up, and down. Taking a water bottle and running back to her room, but as quiet as a mouse. Lucy closed her door, but her  
pepper spray felled "Shit" she cursed as she bent over and picks it up. Slowly walk over to her door and closing it lightly and taking a big breath in and out.

Lucy turned her head to find eyes staring back and an evil smile on his face.

Natsu Drangeel

Lucy's heart stopped.

Fear was now going throughout her body and his chuckle made it worse. "I hope you're ready to die" Lucy knew when it was time to run.

Lucy ran to the door to have a strong arm around her neck. She struggled, but managed to use the back of her head to hit his face and run, soon Natsu chased after Lucy, getting her by the arm and pushing her to the ground. Lucy was ready to pepper spray,  
but Natsu was quick "I wonder how many times somebody tried to pull this on me" He chuckled throw the pepper strays behind him, and placing both arms over her head with only one arm.

Tears rolled like a waterfall down her face to scare to scream or to talk. A cold blade shined to the crack of the moonlight that shined from the window as it was on her neck, Lucy heart beat out of her "Any last words?" He asks moving closer to Lucy's  
face. His handsome smile will be the last thing she's seen or will it?

Lucy kicked Natsu off as best she could and ran, grabbing her phone and calling the number "Hello" and all the male voice said but all you heard was a scream.

* * *

**_The first chapter basically the same I just changed a bit and some chapters are similar as well but yeah! And for the guys that actually read the AN I rewrote chapters of kidnapped if you didn't see it are confused. But don't forget to leave a review!_**

**_Follow or favorite my story of you enjoy !_**

**_p.s I justed wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it._**

**_Peace out homies_**


	2. The kidnapping

_**Chapter 2: The Kidnapping **_

**_AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWTUCH THINGS AROUND._**

* * *

"Two nights ago a woman's name Lucy Heartfilia, age 23 was kidnapped inside her home and there is still no clue where she has gone. The Police have confirmed, that Natsu Drangeel since he was in that area and found pieces of his hair on the ground of her home... investigators are working hard to find their whereabouts and won't stop until they do. Family &amp; Friends hope for her safety " and the TV screen went black.

Laxus Dreyar. About 6'7, blonde, weird lighting birthmark on his eye and worried sick about his baby sister, and wouldn't stop until she was alive and Drangeel was dead.

In abandoned apartment building only three miles from the town in a room with the windows boarded up, there sat Lucy arms tied to an old pipe, feeling the rusty metal on her fingers, staring at the devil himself.

"Can you really handle another day with food?" He chuckles holding a carry out tray in his hands floating it in her face, Lucy feels her mouth water at the smell but she wasn't going to give up.

She was thirsty, hungry, and dirty, but she couldn't show her weak side to him, keeping her glare on him as he had amusing look. Of course.

"You want to be a brat? Cool... It's a shame this delicious chicken sandwich with French fries and water going to waste." He sighs putting the food back in the bag, shaking his head as he walks to the trash Lucy watching with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks before the bag slip from his finger making Lucy scream "NO!" Natsu catches it before it fell completely in, making him chuckle as he walks over to her taking the food from the bag and placing it in front of her, untied her, watching as grabs the food in a heartbeat taking a bite of the sandwich moaning at how good it is.

"Aren't you a piggy" he said as Lucy gives him a hateful look "Aye, sweetheart, don't look at me like that you're lucky I gave you food and water." He said as Lucy cleans her mouth with her arm, "what do you want from me?" She said drinking her water until it was half way done "Nothing" he says as Lucy finish her food "That doesn't answer my question" Lucy said making him chuckle, creeping her out.

"Nothing you're just different from the other women victims. You broke free, from my hold and faster" He said standing up Lucy carefully watching him "So" her if it was her brother's girlfriend Mirajane he would have been the one died or tied up.

She wonders if anyone looking for her now.

"So now that means, you're my Slave" he said, walking over to her making her heart race "Slave?" Lucy said, feeling a lump in her throat, pressing her back closer to the wall "You know Blondie, as a slave you'll do as I say. If I want something you do it." he said as Lucy back was now to the wall "Like what?" she swallows her spit "Clean, cook, massage my back, and sex" he said making her eyes wide.

So by sex he means rape. She thought tears burning her eyes "Please don't." she cried tears blurring her vision "What wrong Blondie?" He asks going to her level and putting both hands on either side of her head "You act as if you haven't had 'It' yet. Have you?" a wicked smile on his face almost like the joker "Please don't" she begs her voice cracking "I'm really going to enjoy you" he said Lucy mind goes blank.

"No"

Natsu grabs Lucy arm, pulling her up along with him, Lucy kick, scream and anything she could do to break free but he wasn't going to let go. Natsu threw her on the bed making a squeak sound. Lucy tried to get up as fast as she could, but Natsu beat her to it. Grabbing both arms with one hand and the other going up her shirt "Let have some fun" his chuckle makes her stomach turn as his his hand go up her stomach his dry hands felt like sandpaper against her skin.

She begins to scream hoping someone would hear, but no. He felt himself get annoyed so his lips attack her keeping her mouth shut. Natsu, squeezes her breast, making her gasp, giving him a chance to plug his tongue in her mouth catching her off guard to the warmth that passed through her body as both tongue battles. Lucy didn't want, to continue this, she bites his tongue making it bleed and breaking the kiss an him, hiss in pain giving her the change to push him and run. Lucy ran out the room and into the empty hallway running too Mavis knows what.

Lucy could hear Natsu and he wasn't far, and knew it wasn't going to pretty if he catches her. She rushes down some unknown stairs to find a door feeling freedom at her finger tips only to find it lock, she began to feel herself panic, she needs Mavis on her side.

Lucy rush down an empty hallway, finding another door and thank Mavis it was open. She swung the door open

Lucy ran down the stair stepping over her own feet and rolling down the stairs and hit the ground hard "Ow" Lucsaid, trying to get up "Blondie" Lucy turned her head and her eyes pop out her head and sees Natsu Drangeel standing at the top of the stairs grinning at the girl. Lucy looks to see if there was any other staircase, but only a wall and she runs over there with her ankle hurting, hitting the wall with her tears rolling on her face "Why me?" She cried "why me?" Natsu walks down the stairs humming to himself and made a right turn to find a blonde girl with her back to the wall hind her knees crying and saying To herself "Why me?" over and over again "Oi! Blonde" he said, but no answers she just hugs her knees closer, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Natsu steps closer to her making cry more knowing the fact she'll die, Lucy hugs herself closer and wanted to thank everyone for everything they done. Lucy cries harder at the thought she'll never see all her friends and family anymore. "I love you guys." she told herself when she felt Natsu hand on her shoulder.

Lucy ready for death, but confused when she felt the coldness of the wall gone and the warmth of something else "I'm dead already? I'm in HELL!?" Lucy opens her eyes to see the side of the face of Natsu as she was in his arms walking up the stairs holding tight to make sure she doesn't fall. 'Wasn't he going to kill me?' Lucy thought as she looks up at him a questioning look on her face.

What's going on here?

* * *

**_I justed wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it.  
_**

**_Leave a lovely review _**

**Love , S.S**


	3. The question

**_Chapter 3: the question_**

**_AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWITCHED THINGS AROUND._**

* * *

"It now been a week and two days and Lucy Heartfilia is nowhere to be found and Natsu Drangeel just killed another person just last night named Bora (Unknown last name) was on his way home and was unlucky to run into salamander."

A blue hair woman eyes red and hasn't been sleeping well staring at the television her eyes watering once again placing her hands over her eyes as she cried Lucy been gone and there is no evidence, where she is or if she alive.

A tall male long black hair and red eyes walk in the room to find his wife crying her cries become louder and louder by the hour as the fear of her best friend gone. He walks over to her and took a seat next to her. Watching her cry broke his heart. She usually all perky and happy but since Lucy with missing she hasn't stop crying and barely eating.

"Levy" Gajeel said rubbing her back feeling the stings if his heart pull as she continues breaking down.

"Will find her. Smile she'll wouldn't like seeing you like this" he said pulling her into a hug as her cries got louder.

"we will" he said kissing the top of her head.

She watches with disgusts. In her whole life, never seen a person covered in so much blood, not even movies have people put that much blood on them. It drips from his clothes and he looks completely fine with. Lucy stare at the door hearing the water turn on. The image of his clothes and somebody blood on it was too much to explain and to think that could have been her blood he'd would have been covered in. She was alone in the room with Natsu as he just lay on his bed looking at the ceiling and Lucy in the corner of the room not even tied up, knowing that he'll just catch her again like he did two days ago, when she tried escaping.

Lucy stare at the bathroom door it was open wide enough for her to see the shirt cover in blood still, she rest her head on her knees understanding the fear that person had to go. Lucy wonders why does he kill?

"Natsu" Lucy said looking at him her heart racing a boy.

"What?" he said getting up placing his back to the wall.

"Why do you do it?" She said swallowing her spit. The temperature dropping a bit.

"Kill? That because it fun" he chuckles making the hairs on her neck stand.

"It's funny seeing people cry. Especially the guys" Natsu laughs making Lucy nervous.

"This guy a psychopath" Lucy thought to herself still keeping her eyes on him.

"Just kidding. Maybe?" Natsu said making Her mouth go dry like a desert.

"I'll tell you one day. If I don't kill you" he said getting out the bed and walking over to her, Lucy heart started beat like drums, when he bent to her level and stare at her making her blush a bit 'He not ugly. So who wouldn't blush' she thought to herself for a second.

"You stink" he said making her piss and eyes wide. Lucy got up her face red and her hands in a fist.

"well sorry that I've been trap here for a three days and don't have MY clothes and scared that when I'm showering you'll come out of nowhere rape or kill me!" She yells.

The room was quiet Lucy just realized what's she done. She cover her mouth and started to shake, Natsu stay quiet as he got up and stood in front of Lucy you couldn't see his eye do to his bangs covering it and Lucy felt the blood drain from her body. Natsu walk closer to her, making Her trap between the wall and him, flinching as he smacks the wall next to her head making her shake uncontrollably as he got closer.

He didn't take getting yelled at lightly it wasn't brings memories and when he become a killer no on has yelled at him since, but this chick did and he was sure surprise about it. He got closer to Lucy ear as she tried not to cry his hot breath was tickling her and he whisper "Don't ever yell at me again or next time you're done. Now go take a shower" he said backing away to give Lucy space. Lucy nods slowly walking to the bathroom hugging herself trying not to cry. She closes the door, stepping on something sticky she look down to see the shirt. She picks the shirt up and threw it in the trash and whisper

"Sorry what happen to you". She quietly prays.

Natsu lays on the bed hearing the shower go on and small cries, yea he felt bad a bit, but never yell at him. How bad he wanted to grab her neck and snap her neck, but he kept his cool. He walk to the dresser that was near the boarded up window and took out a shirt and a girls underwear that was left here when prostitute use to come and walk over to the bathroom, opening it not caring that there was a woman in there, he could hear the soft whisper of her saying 'Why me?' Over and over again and if everyone ones ok. Shrugging the uneasy feeling off.

Natsu left the bathroom not even bothering to close the door. He walks over to the bed lying flat on his stomach, face flat on the pillow enjoying how quiet it is.

Natsu heard the curtains of the shower open, and water falling to the ground, 'That how quiet the room is'.

The door squeak as Lucy came out in a red over-size t-shirt and her hair warp in a towel and holding her dirty clothes.

"Um... Where do I put these?" She asks a bit nervous biting her bottom lip.

"Just leave it on top of the toilet" Natsu said as Lucy nodded walking back in the bathroom.

Lucy went back out to find Natsu gone, "I was only in there for three seconds" she said walking over to the door and saw it was lock "shit" she said walking over to bed, forgetting she not allowed there. She sat on the edge looking at the wall like always her eyes feeling heavy. Before she knew it she saw black.

It's only been a few minutes and Natsu was back home with food in his hand to find Lucy sleeping. Natsu was about to wake her up but lost the energy too, he'll be nice, for today. Natsu pull Lucy up but not too hard to wake her closer to the top of bed, covering with the blanket, before stripping down to his boxers and laying next to throwing her damp towel off the bed.

He doesn't know how long he been staring at the ceiling and thought about the question the blonde asks "why do you kill?" his face drop at the thought. "Why do you kill?" plays in his mind he couldn't get it out his head like when a song get stuck in his head and no matter what it doesn't stop. He turns to face the sleeping girl. 'Why would want to know?' 'I don't even know your name', 'and you want to know why I kill?' He thinks it was strange to him how he didn't know why, 'you sure are weird' he thought.

"I'll tell you once I know" he whispers in her ear, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

**_I just wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it.  
_**

**_K bye_**


	4. The chase

**_Chapter 4: the chase _**

**_AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWTUCH THINGS AROUND._**

* * *

Lucy heart was beating out of her chest and she is exhausted. Her hair stuck to her neck and face, her feet ache as she ran down the building stairs, her eyes watering scared that he'll catch her. She could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder by each minute. Lucy ran to every single door just to hope one will open, but, all were locked shut and the fear running through her body wasn't helping, she knew if she didn't make it she'll be in deep shit if Natsu catches her.

~Little while ago~

Lucy was going to do it. She was going to break free. She was waiting for him to leave and once he opens the door, she'll race out she just has to be patient.

"Blondie don't do anything that'll get you killed while I'm gone." Natsu said, putting the key in the keyhole turning to the right a 'Click' sound echoing in Lucy ears and she was ready.

Natsu opens the door wide, surprise when he was pushed back, and sees Lucy speeding down the hallways.

"That bitch." he cursed runnig after her at full speed.

~Now~

Lucy tied her hair up as she ran so it'll be easier to see, she saw another door and grab the doorknob and to her luck it opens but led to another hallway.

"How big is this building?" she said to herself while catching her breath but her heart froze when she heard him.

"I see you blonde" Lucy slowly turned her head and saw Natsu staring at her an evil smirk on his face as he got closer. Lucy turns and starts to race down the hall, wanting to get away ASAP.

"Stop with the Tom &amp; Jerry shit. I'll end up finding you." he said and Lucy knew it was true, but she wasn't going to give up.

As she continues to run she saw a room racing to it, hiding in the darkest corner staying quiet. Lucy could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder and each step made it harder to breathe Lucy's covers her mouth to mask her heavy breathing and her small cries. She closes her eyes as he made a stop at the door, tears burning her eyes, she prays that he doesn't find her cause she didn't want to find out what he will do if he does.

"Blondie where are you?" He said, stepping into the room, knocking everything over making it harder for her to stay quiet.

"Blondie?" he said, knocking over an old boom and then an old night stand.

"BLONDIE" he screams making her yelp a bit. Lucy slowly crawls to the door trying not to get seen, Natsu knock over one last thing and nothing he turns to find Lucy running out the door.

"Shit!" He shouts quickly running out chasing her.

"You're not going to enjoy what's coming to you." he said hot on her trail.

"Please just go away." she begs running to Mavis knows where, she stops when she saw a door wide open to the outdoors and she use the energy she had left and ran to it, but Natsu beat her to it. He slams it shut, making Lucy feel like glass breaking into millions of pieces.

"Nice try." he laughs grabbing her arm before she could run.

"You're going to wish you were in hell when I'm done with you." he said forcing her to a room. Lucy yells for help and no one could hear her from the outside her yells were just echoing in the empty building.

Natsu threw Lucy in a random room, making her hit the ground, her knees now cut and burning, but she didn't care, Lucy quickly got up and try to run away again but Natsu caught her and boy was he pissed. Natsu slams Lucy into the wall, his hand on her neck, choking her until she was blue, throwing her to the ground once again Lucy catching her breath, but Natsu walks over and begins kicking her in the stomach, making her scream in pain tears rolling down her face and crying holding her stomach praying to Mavis just to end it now. Natsu bends down to her level grabbing her face Lucy trying not to cry, but the pain was too great.

"You're a lucky bitch that all I have for today and if you ever try that again, I'll make sure you'll be coughing up blood." he whispers in her face before letting it go.

"Now get your self-back to the room." he said as she slowly got up, Lucy tries her best to ignore the pain in her stomach as she walks out the room with Natsu, keeping her head low as they made their way back. She wishes he had killed her.

They made it back and no one had said a word. Lucy slowly walks to the shower, locking the door shut, slowly lifting her shirt up to see a huge red mark On her stomach a bruise was starting to show. Her neck had hand marks on them and her arm wasn't looking pretty either, it was purple some places and red on the others. Lucy walks into the shower the hot water hitting her sore body, it was just what she needed. She finishes her shower and puts on new pairs of clothes on and slowly walks out the bathroom, to hope Natsu was either asleep or gone. When she was fully out she found Natsu asleep, how much she hated him she just wanted to kill him.

Kill him...

Lucy thought about the idea for a sec. It wouldn't be murder if she was doing self-defense….

Lucy shook her head at the thought and walk to her spot, placing her things on the ground, trying not to think of the idea she had. Lucy took a look at Natsu and kept thinking if she doesn't, she might be the one dead and if she does she'll be a hero to everyone and her life would be saved but she would have killed someone... But that someone kills so isn't that fine? Lucy walks to the dresser and saw the knife she stares at it and then stares at Natsu. She picks up the knife tracing the blade with her finger being careful not to cut herself and walks slowly to Natsu and stood over him. One part of her says "DO IT!" And the other "NO!" but she didn't care about the no part just that if she does she'll be free and others don't need to worry about him anymore. She went over Natsu body, the knife above his body counting down from 10.

"10...9...8...7" She said, gripping hard on the knife. "6...5...4...3...3...3.." Lucy takes a deep breath and close her eyes "2...1" Lucy took one last breath.

"What the fuck?!" Lucy eyes went wide when she looks down to find a wide awake Natsu with a surprise look on his face.

"Bitch." he half whispers as Lucy quickly drives the knife down, but Natsu caught it in his hands, making it bleed and Lucy tried her best to push it further down but Natsu wasn't going to let that happen. Natsu pushes Lucy off making her now on her back. He got the knife and brought it up to Lucy's neck and she grabs the knife and tries to get the blade facing him, but she knew she had a 5% chance since she pretty sure he's done this before, but Lucy wasn't going to give up and Natsu sure as hell wasn't either, he sure was surprised to wake up with a knife right above him and a girl the one trying to kill him and still is.

"Damn, that's hot!" He thought to himself getting the knife back to his control. "Nice try girly. But don't try to murder a killer. It's not an easy job to do." he said, putting the knife to her neck the coldness of it makes the hairs on her neck stand.

"Next time and you'll be dead." he said getting off top of her Lucy, who eyes were wide with a confused look on her face.

"What?" He asked, looking at the girl.

"You always say that" Lucy pointed out, sitting up on her knees looking back at Natsu.

"Say what?" He asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Next time you'll be dead. And whenever I do something you don't" she said, laughing a bit.

"So?" He said never really thinking about how he hasn't.

"Why don't you?" Lucy asks making him go mute.

Finally spoke after a while after thinking about it. "To tell the truth, I don't know." he confesses fueling Lucy with rage.

"What do you mean? I try to kill you! For Mavis sakes and you let me off like it was nothing" Lucy said "I could you have given you a cut somewhere and you would have just hit me or not give me food or water for a couple of days and say next time you're dead and when I do something and you don't?" Lucy babbles when she shouldn't even really care about that and be thankful that she made it this far.

"Just what's holding you back?" She questions staring at him, getting him angry.

"Blonde. You think I don't wonder why every single day I see you. I was planning to kill you the first day we met. I want to kill the hell out of you now, but something tells me if I do it, I'll regret it forever and I try to just ignore it, but it's like a song that gets stuck in your head and doesn't leave for days, weeks and you don't know what to do, no matter how mad you get or how annoying it is it's just stuck" Natsu said confused as much as she was, their eyes meeting just staring at each other no words spoken.

What did the future hold?

* * *

**I just wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it.**

**Love, S.S**

Ps I noctie I put "justed" in my other knows just ignore it.


	5. Sticks and stones

**_Chapter 5: sticks and stones_**

**AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWITCHED THINGS AROUND.**

**Also I didn't really edit this one my bad **

* * *

It was cold. It reeks of beer and sweat. The room had clothes, and old take out boxes. In the corner stood a little boy wild pink hair and big eyes, from head to toes, he was dressed in bruises, and cuts.

His body stiffen as the sound of heavy feet enter the room.

"Come on Natsu. Be a good boy and listen to uncle" a with wild red hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Natsu too scared to blink watch as his hand comes near closer.

"No please" the little Natsu cried.

"No!" Natsu awoke sweat dripping his body and his breathing hard and heart beating at a quick rate.

"Not that dream. Again" Natsu said, putting his hands on his head hating the memory of his uncle, feeling blood boil just at the thought. Even if though he was dead it as if he was still alive hunting Natsu just in his dreams.

Lucy awoke once again back hurting and head hurting, due to the fact she sleeps on the ground with only a one pillow and a towel. The cold floor doing some type of justice for her. She pushes her body up And walks to the bathroom. Her eyes go wide.

She stood there looking at Natsu whose hands were covered in blood.

"What the fuck you looking at?" his voice deeper and scarier than usual, Lucy kept quiet.

"Get fuck out of my way." he said Lucy quickly moves to let him past the blood from his hand leaving a trail as he walk.

Lucy could see the pieces of glass sticking out his hand. Lucy cover her mouth in horror not even movies make it this bad. The wall had multiple holes, the mirror shattered, and the toilets top ripped off. The towel hangar was ripped from the walls having blood spots all over. What happen to make him do this?

Lucy closed the door not wanting to even look for another second of it. She turns and stares at Natsu's who was sitting on the bed, staring at the ground completely exhausted.

Natsu brings his head up now facing Lucy, who quickly turn her head scared what he was thinking. He was too tired to even care. Natsu stares at his bloody hands, opening and closing it as pieces fell out and more blood squeezing out, the pain nothing to him. Natsu fell back in his bed making a loud squeaky noise, Mavis oh he hated it. He felt blood sliding down his finger and how heavy his eyelids were getting, slowly the darkness came closer.

It was three hours later when he awoke the sun was still up and his hands sore.

"What happen?" He yawns getting up from his bed, walking to the bathroom finding the glass of the mirror gone and the pieces in the trash the toilet top is poorly put back on and the towel hanger also put poorly back on. The memory of what happen slowly came back to him, making his face drop. Natsu took a look at his hand finding it warp in a bandage little stain of blood on it.

"When did she?" Natsu asks himself taking look at Lucy finding her hugging her knees, sleeping. Her hands and knees with Band-Aids on them.

"Why did she?" Natsu ask walking over to her staring at her as she slept 'peacefully' anyone could tell that she was going wake horrible back pain when she wakes up.

Natsu stared at her for a bit chucking a bit

"You sure are weird" He whisper picking Lucy off the ground and places her on the bed watching as she curls up like a child.

Natsu stared at her a bit. This was the first time someone actually even tried to help him. It was odd to him.

Very

* * *

**_I just wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it.  
_**

**_K bye_**


	6. Steam

**_Chapter 6: Steam_**

**AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWTUCH THINGS AROUND.**

* * *

The smell of coffee filled her nose the sweet smell brings joy.

"Any update on pinky?" Her blue eyes look up to make little older than she is.

"Nothing yet Capricorn. Aquarius and Cancer can't find anything else on him. No witnesses or anything. The only thing is that he killed a guy no too long ago and there no clue on the princess" Virgo said sipping the bitter but sweet coffee.

"You think he killed her?" Capricorn said, pushing his white hair back.

Virgo shook her hand, placing her coffee on her desk "E.n.d, when if he killed her he would place her body somewhere that people would probably see or smell and there hasn't been anything on her." She explains typing on her computer.

"Ah, I see. Well, nice talking with you V! Tell me if you get anything." he waved, walking away to his desk, leaving the bubble gum pink hair girl to her work.

Lucy walks back and forth thinking about another plan to escape, Natsu stares at her wondering what she was thinking so hard about.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Natsu asks making Lucy roll her eyes at the comment still pacing.

"Not your problem" Lucy said harshly makings Natsu shrug his shoulder.

"If you're thinking of plan 'try' and escape again, you have no chance." and he was right which piss her off. He made certain that the door lock with a chair in front of it and also spends more time at his run down apartment.

"What you can read peoples' minds now?" Lucy said, throwing her hands in the air, walking to the bathroom needing a cool shower to clean her hand.

"What are you about to do in there?" Natsu asks, staring at her ass while following her.

"Step back" Lucy demands turning around Natsu only an inch away from her. " It's none of your concern what I do in there. Plus, why the hell are you following me!?" Lucy asked jabbing her finger in his bare chest feeling a bit of electricity at her finger tips.

"Is it that time of the month?" He asks Lucy face turning bright red.

"NO! Jerk! I just was going to take a shower. Go die!" Lucy yelled walking to the bathroom about to slam the door, but Natsu stop it with one hand.

"Can I join?" He chuckles watching In amazement as she tried to close the door.

"Leave creep!" Lucy shrieks struggling to close it.

"No, I'll stay" Natsu yawn continuing to watch her struggle.

"Go to hell" Lucy half yells feeling tired "One day." he said Lucy rolling her eyes at his comment.

Natsu finally let her close the door and to take her shower. He didn't have anything else to do what look around the small apartment room. The walls were dirty white, the carpet is full of stains, the little kitchen area has been just completely useless, and the living room (well technically his bedroom). It was completely boring here nothing works, but the water which he found strange and boy wasn't he horny.

He turned back to face the bathroom door a sinister thought ran into his mind almost making him chuckle. He isn't going to be bored any longer.

She enjoys her shower times it made her forget what was going on sometimes. The rushing water soothing to ears As she washes the soap off her body the hot water hitting her in the right places.

She misses her coconut smelling soap at her apartment and all her stuff it boring here. Well, not as boring now that she rinks about it. They have their fun. When they play cards or just talk about a random subject.

She turns the water off, feeling small water drops fall down her back onto the floor as she steps out. She hears a clap even with the steam she could still his perfect smile through it.

Lucy quickly reaches for her towel and warps it, around it, around herself, feeling her entire face turn red.

"Nice butt" Lucy was lost for words as she stared at the smirking Natsu his eyes going up and down on her body.

"When did you?" Lucy ask hugging the towel tighter on her.

"About the time you step out the shower. And by the way your body amazing " Natsu winks licking his bottom lip as he closes the gap between them.

"CREEP! LEAVE! I HATE YOU!" Lucy yelled her ears matching her face. She felt her blood boil as he laughs rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't yell. Plus, I'm going to be seeing it soon or later." Natsu said before pushing her into the wall, Lucy instantly tries to break loose but nothing worked. He finally had her.

"Try. I'm in the mood and since it's raining you're pretty much the only thing to keep me occupied. So you can run all you want" Natsu said, leaning in closer to Lucy.

"Back away plea-". Lucy gasps when she felt, his lips press against hers, placing her hand on his chest, trying to push him back but she lost motivation too. The kiss was soft and Natsu took the chance to slide his tongue in her mouth feeling the making her moan.

Natsu place his leg between Lucy legs rubbing her cilt with his knee, "Ah" She moans feeling her legs turn to jelly as works wonders. Her whole body betraying her. She felt his ruff hands caress her body. He felt every inch making sure that he gets good feel.

The bathroom filled with kisses and moans their body fitting each other like a puzzle.

Lucy hands travel up Natsu T-shirt her finger tracing her finger over his ads Natsu pulls his shirt off and quickly goes back to the kiss Lucy now being able to have full access. Natsu pulled Lucy head closer to deepen the kiss. It was breathtaking.

After what seem like years Natsu broke the kiss both of them out of breath, eyes full of lust. They stare at each other for few second Natsu lean towards her neck, making her shiver, as he left a mark on it and tracing her lips with his finger before walking away.

Lucy slides her back, down the wall, covering her mouth. A light blush on her cheek.

Whats going on?

* * *

**_So it basically the same but I justed wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it._**

**_K bye _**


	7. Spice

**_Chapter 7: Spice _**

**AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWTUCH THINGS AROUND.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"He back 13th street and he moves fast. Roger that?"

"Roger"

The town filled with blasting police sirens and helicopters everyone having the same goal.

Capturing Natsu Drangeel.

He jumps, duck through every obstacle that came his way, making sharp turns through alleys hearing dogs and rushing feet few feet behind him trying to get him. But he was going to make sure they didn't.

He hid under a trash bin hearing them past through the alley. He sighs.

After a few moments he slides out under cover in Mavis knows what and jogs to his hideout.

"Dumb ass Feds" he laughs walking into another alley feeling like a million bucks.

"You said something pinky?"

Everything came suddenly.

Next thing he knows he push into the ground, maybe three men forcing handcuffs on him before harshly picking him up the taste of mud in his mouth.

"Now boy your ass going straight to prison. Got any to say about that?" The man laughs in now bruised face Natsu.

Natsu smiles, catching the man off guard giving Natsu's the opportunity to spit in his face making some officers laugh.

"Yeah your breath smells worse than the shit on my clothes, " he smirked earning him a punch in his face blood dripping from his lip.

"Take him in the car" the older man demands feeling rage pump his blood.

"We caught him. Roger" the man said in his walkie-talkie wiping the spit off his chin.

"I heard you got spit on. Roger"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET TO THE STATION".

**_Flashback End_**

"That's disgusting." she gags watching in horror as he continues.

"I don't remember asking." he said, continuing to pump until he felt it was enough.

"I don't care to ask I'll say whatever I want." she snaps feeling her skin crawl it was so strange.

"You're not eating it so get the fuck" he said, placing the hot sauce back on the table.

"How can a human being digests that much hot sauce. Especially on rice" she said, feeling her stomach watching as he ate the rice dripping with it.

"Just shut up and eat before I steal your food and again and enjoy myself." he said, popping a piece of chicken in his mouth the spices dancing on his tongue.

Lucy obeyed deciding if she looked at his food any longer she would probably throw up.

They finished their food only having nothing to do after.

Lucy eyes wander around the room wondering how many people lived here before they shut this joint down. Her eyes stop on Natsu as he just sat there sipping on his beer not paying any mind to her.

He sure was a sexy guy, but she would never let him know that. His skin was tanned and his body oh Mavis was it a blessing to any woman's eyes. He hand scares one on his face, neck, and his side they scream danger! And she wonders how he got them.

"Quickly staring my body unless you're going to suck my soul out of my dick." he said making Lucy face turn pink.

"First, I wasn't staring and second if I was there nothing to look at." she lied feeling it get hot.

"You sure you were pretty touchy the other day." he winked, making Lucy eyes pop out of her head like she was a deer in headlights.

The event started to play back and making her blush. She watches as he howl in laughter at how quiet she got.

The hickey was still there and he was right. His body amazing and she a victim to it.

"It's okay, I don't blame ya." he said, surprising her how close he was to her face.

"Ah, um" before she could speak his lips kissed hers. She was already hooked into it. She couldn't control it.

His tongue licks her bottom lips asking for entrance which she allowed. The extra heat making her whimper.

Her back was on the floor as he hovers above tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth before going back to kissing loving how her moans filled the room. How her touch his face to pull him closer.

Lucy couldn't get enough, he tasted of spice and she hates spicy food but he was delicious.

They have forgotten everything.

The kidnapping.

The World.

Everything.

It was just them.

* * *

**_I justed wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it._**

**_K bye _**


	8. Getaway

**_Chapter 8: The Getaway _**

**_AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWITCHED THINGS AROUND._**

* * *

The roaring alarms of police cars scream through the town of Manglioa alerting everyone.

It's was big.

Helicopters soar through the blue sky going down the same path as the ones below them, not wanting let this slip through they're fingers like sand.

It was like instinct everyone knew what was happening and who they wanted. It hadn't been this big of a chase since two years ago when they first caught him.

"We got him for sure" the blue eyed girl said to her fellow officers as they stood at the door their gun locked and loaded. It was finally happening they wouldn't fail.

They can't.

"Is the whole area surrounded?" Libra spoke in her watching for Cancer to answer.

"Yeah. He won't be able to get away" Cancer response getting everyone fired up.

"For Taurus?" Virgo asked a spark lighting her eyes

"May he rest in peace"

Virgo nodded lifting a leg up and kicking the wooden door onto the ground, Libra, she and seven other officers rushing into the room m

"FREEZ-FUCK!" Virgo cursed seeing they were to late.

"How? We had a lead... We surrended the building before the cars could leave the station. We...we" Virgo fell to her knees, feeling bitter disappointment.

This time she taught she was a step ahead of him, she worked endlessly, but he seemed to always be four steps ahead.

"Son of Bitch..." One of the officers named Pisces sighs feeling annoyed at this.

"Cancer he not here. Check if he still in the building or area" Libra said, feeling like she was slapped in the face.

"Fuck...Alright." Cancer said before ordering the others.

It sucks they weren't playing him. He was playing them .

It smelled of piss and weed, she wasn't sure how long she could handle it.

It probably the worst she has ever been forced to exercise.

**_Flashback_**

It was four in the morning and a sudden shook awake her from her 'comfortable' towel and pillow.

"Yo daring we gotta dip." Still stuck between asleep and awake, she wasn't sure what she heard.

"You have chips and dip?" She slurred feeling her back crack as she slowly got up.

"No dumb ass. The cops are after me and We're disappearing before they appear." he said which woke her right up.

"I should think of a ways to slow him down." she thought, smirking a bit forgetting that he was there.

"I saw that and try any funny shitthey'll be slipping on your guts" he warned making her mouth dry. He sounds way too calm when he said that.

"Now pack the shit" he demanded handing a duffle bag at her.

**_Flashback ends _**

Right now they were walking in a rundown part of Mongolia. It was like it had been forgotten. The town had homeless people in every corner, trashy prostitutes, and drug dealers.

He had a tight grip on her wrist, making sure she wouldn't do anything funny and he strictly told her if she even thinks about screams he has the gun ready to bust her brain out.

It was chilly and with when only dressed in a long T-shirt and some oversize sandals it felt like she was naked.

"We're going to be here for a while until I find somewhere new. It's a matter of time before someone snitches that I'm here." He spoke never turning to face her. She wasn't sure if she answers or not it was weird, she already nun to it. It was like she  
knew she had this coming. She kept her mouth shut.

They finally enter a motel. It wasn't the best but it looked better than outside.

Natsu drags her up the stairs which creaks with every step they took, with each level they have past you could hear the jumps of bed and moans making Lucy blush.

"Don't worry... That will be us soon." he said making her eye twitch of irritation.

"I rather be naked in front of the whole world." she said as they made a stop at the 5th floor and down the halls.

"Nah best believe I'll have you screaming my name. Anyways, here we are Lucy." she stops for a second. He knows her name? It sounded foreign she hadn't heard it so long.

"I'm surprised I thought you just assumed my name was tits" she said, feeling a bit of joy in her.

He looks sideways at her before going in his pocket and fishing out keys.

" I saw it in the newspaper few days ago. It suits you. Now get inside tits" Lucy nodded and walked in placing one of the bags down on the ground as Natsu follows and doing the same before shutting and locking the door.

Natsu turns and feels his stomach growl.

"I'm hungry"

* * *

**_I just wanted grammar to be better and add details. But pretty sure it's still fucked up just tell me where and I'll fix it._**

**_K bye_**


	9. Ice Princess

**_AN: I REWROTE THIS STORY SO FOR MY READERS BEFORE I RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ JUST IN CASE YOU DONT GET CONFUSED CAUSE I DID ADDING NEW DETAILS AND SWITCHED THINGS AROUND. _**

**_ALSO I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO BEEN PATIENT WITH ME AND THE UPDATING SO I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YALL WAIT ANYMORE SO HERE CHAPTER 10 AND IT TOOK TWO YEARS TO ACTUALLY GET THE STORY THE WAY I REALLY WANTED IT AND I LOVE YOU GUYS WHO BEEN WITH THIS STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING. BUT MAKE SURE YOU HAVE REREAD THE STORY CAUSE I DID CHANGE SOME THINGS AND ADDED MORE DETAILS._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Ice Princess _**

* * *

_The room was cold and tense and everyone waited for the judge to speak.  
_

_"Natsu Drangeel you're sentenced to life in prison for the murder of countless innocent beings" Judge Warrod said eyeing Natsu. _

_It didn't faze him._

_The tall man with blackish white hair came near. It was the same cop that gave him a good one a few days ago. He had a satisfied look on his face. As if he accomplished something almost making Natsu laugh. _

_As the older male grabbed Natsu and walks to the back he could feel the eyes _

_of family of the people he killed. They were all trying burn holes in his head, hoping it would explode. But it wouldn't fix the longing they had for the ones they've losted._

_"Taurus, make sure you lock him up with inmate 5-4-2-7. We need to keep an eye on them both." the judge says the officer nodded in understanding._

_"5-4-2-7? Let see who my new best friend is going to be." he thought as he continues walking out the building and into a white van that read 'Celestial prison'._

_It wouldn't be long until escape._

He blew smoke from his nose making him look like an angry bull. The thick smoke dance it's way high in the air before it disappeared never to be seen again.

The cigarette found its way back to his lips and he inhaled breathing in the fumes like it was air itself enjoying his peace and quiet until a loud bang interrupted.

Gray Fullbuster known for the one of the biggest drug lords in Japan. They called him Ice for his cold attitude and brutal killings.

"Who the fuck is it?" but there was no reply. Gray stands up from the couch disposing of the cigarette and grabbing the gun that hid under the couch slowly as the knocks got louder.

"Who is it!?" Gray yelled, quietly walking to the door getting his gun ready. He opens the door quickly pointing the gun at the face of Natsu Drangeel.

"Really pinky you want me to obliterate you, don't you?" He sigh, putting his gun down feeling a small headache come.

"Hello to you too" Natsu said, walking in and checking out Gray's living area, finding panties on the floor.

"Found a lady I see" Natsu smirked noticing a small smile on the his pale face, which was rare.

"Yeah the rain woman" Gray's says closing the door, placing and the gun on the small table next to him.

"The stripper? What you pay her or something?" Natsu said going in the fridge and helping himself to a soda.

"No, she my girlfriend, her name Juvia. And I see you got yourself one." Gray said, noticing how quiet Natsu got.

"No, she just toy." He said, opening the soda with ease turning to face Gray.

"Bullshit." Gray said, grabbing another cigarette and lighting it. He knows Natsu to well. He has a hella pride. He doesn't know how to suck it up and deal with it.

"She isn't a toy. You know that. If she really was a toy she wouldn't be our topic right now or even breathing." He was the same with Juvia. He couldn't accept the fact that something good had come his way. But it did.

"That stripper got you thinking weird... Lucy won't last long. I basically got her falling in love with me. It won't be long before I got her on my dick" Natsu said, finishing the can of Pepsi.

"Sure... Now why did you come this way to see me?" Gray asked blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"I need a new place to stay... I've been at this shitty motel for two weeks and I know it won't last for long those crack heads will rat me out soon." Natsu said watching as Gray thought.

"I got space here. A room above me. The others are filled with my crew. But you still have to keep a low profile. I've been here since the escape and the cops think I'm dead. I'd like to keep it that way." Natsu nodded in agreement. The area was perfect. It isn't to trouble and he wouldn't be stuck in a shitty motel.

"Deal. I'll move in before Monday" Natsu says thinking how much easier to get the cops off his back.

"Bet. It'll give me the chance to meet the girl that got you whooped" Gray laughed, earning him an empty soda can to the face.

"Do you really want to go flame brain?"

"Let's go ice princess"

* * *

**_Ugh. I don't really like how this chapter but oh well. I going through writers block so I tried. It's 10:30 in tried ik I suck but I've been out all day. Anyways Don't forget to leave review ~!_**

**_Follow me on tumblr: slutforfairytail _**

**_Love, S.S_**


	10. First day in

_**A/N:HEY GUYS MISS ME? NO!? WELPPPPP.  
**_

_**Anyways sorry for the wait but enjoy .!**_

_**Sorry for any mistake and how short this chapter is still have a little bit of writers block~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: First Day In**_

* * *

The chains felt like they were stabbing into his ankles as he walks down the long hallway, two guards holding his arms tightly like if they let go he'd disappear.

Natsu sighs, feeling tired at how long the walk was to his section of the prison. His baggy prison suit reeked of piss and blood and his sandals were a size too small. He couldn't deal with the quietness.

"So officers... Do I get conjugal visit? I got some prostitutes that will be very upset knowing I can't pass them my mighty dragon" he smirks the female officer's eyeing him from the side causing him to laugh.

"Hey babe you can present me some to you don't seem that much older." he said in her ear licking his lips.

"Inmate do you really want to start your first day in shu?" She warned making Natsu roll his eyes.

"As long as you're there I wouldn't care where y'all put me" he said, causing the male officer to tighten his grip on Natsu arm.

"Ouch buddy just trying to enjoy prison." he said playfully as they reached a green door

"Cancer it's fine. There will penalty of men in there that would enjoy your company E.N.D" officer Lirba said as they enter the cell block.

The cell block filled with problems around 120 cell rooms, with loud men giving whistles and cheers as they walked in.

"FRESH MEATTTTTTT"

"OFFICER LIRBBBBA I'VE MISSED YOU BABE"

"IM GOING MAKE YOU MY GIRLFRIEND PINKYYYY"

Natsu chuckled at the final comment. They really do become sexually frustrated.

They stop by a cell door which had another inmate. The other male had raven colored hair and scar that was across his forehead.

"Meet your new roommate 5427" the male officer said as he unlocked the chains on Natsu legs the feeling felt amazing as the metal chains weren't eating away at his ankles anymore.

"Listen END you'll enter, and will close the cell and you will twist back around if you want the handcuffs off" Lirba order almost making him laugh at how scary she tried to sound.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said sarcastically just wanting to sleep already.

"Sagittarius! Cell block 57" Cancer said in his walkie-talkie and within second the cell block opens and Natsu walks in meeting the eyes of 5427.

"Close" and the metal door closes with a loud clunk. Natsu eyes never left the other Convict as they unlocked the handcuffs.

Natsu rubs his wrist to rid the stingy feeling the cuffs left behind.

"So Icy what got you locked up?" Natsu didn't even need to ask once he took a real good look at his face he knew who it was. He recognized his face from the newspaper they called him 'Ice' and he one of Japan biggest drug lords. Gray.

"Not your problem that all you need to know" Gray said coldly making Natsu smirk.

"I see why they call you Ice." Natsu said, catching the they make off guard.

"Oh really? It's a shame I can't see why they call you E.N.D you just look like a wannabe. Punk" Gray said, his eyes turning dark as well as Natsu.

"Keep trying me and you'll find out ice princess" Natsu warned notify as Gray stood from the bottom buck.

"Do you really want your ass beat on the first day? Flame Head" Gray as they both got in each others face.

Natsu gave Gray a push causing Gray to hit the sink

"Now you're dead pinky"

"Come at me bitch"

* * *

_**So these next few chapters might just be on Natsu days in prison. I'm not sure I haven't decided yet. Also I'm sorry about the late update my writer block gotten better so I'm writing down alley ideas as quick as I can.**_

_****_

_**ALSO I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS!**_

_****_

_**So I'm looking for this Fanfiction I don't remember the name exactly but I do remember what it was about and I was hoping you could help!**_

_****_

_**So it a pretty old one. So basically had to do with Natsu slowly turning into a dragon and Lucy was affected in someway to and they would travel a long with Erza and Gray to find Ingeel I think I might be wrong on that part but it's been so long and it was my favorite fanfic and now I can't find it!**_

_****_

_**PLEASEEEE HELP!**_

_****_

_**Don't forget to follow my tumblr Slutforfairytail so you can get a updates on when I plan on updating.**_

_****_

_**Also I got a new story coming up...**_

_****_

_**Love, Solidscript782**_


	11. Important please read

This isn't a update but I need to have a word with a few of y'all.

First I have a life outside of fanfiction I can't write a new chapter every week it doesn't work for my schedule like it use to especially since school starting up I barely have time to write, edit, and keep up with my favorite fanfictions.

Don't get me wrong I love how much you guys enjoy my stories but it really makes me not wanna update when I get comments like

"Can you hurry up?"

"You never update date"

"Can you update any faster"

It irritates me. I can't even get excited for review anymore cause some of you guys like to rush me.

I get writers block. I have a life.

Reviews aren't meant for you guys to to tell me and as well as other authors to hurry up it doesn't work that way. When I see reviews pop up in my email I want to know if you guys want me to improve on something or how I'm doing a great job.

Cause honestly we using our time to write, andedit and make sure it enjoyable for you guys. 

I'll deleted this message on my next updates.

Thank for those who read.


End file.
